


Sleepy Persistence

by CherryK



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides, sleepy!Xerxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryK/pseuds/CherryK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xerxes is literally tired of doing paperwork all day and doesn't feel like walking back to his room at all... maybe Reim can be convinced to carry him, though, wouldn't that be nice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Persistence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreaksCandyBox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreaksCandyBox/gifts).



> This is based on [this](http://breaks-candy-box.tumblr.com/post/129858673137/okay-im-super-unobservant-i-just-noticed-this) post, I just couldn't resist-

That week was unusually busy at Pandora and Reim had spent most of the day at his desk drafting reports. It was dark outside by now and Xerxes, whom he had forced to do his own share of paperwork for once, had already given up and buried his face in the crook of his arm face down on the desk. The taller man had tried to make him continue his work by first prodding, then shaking him, but had soon realised that it was in vain. Xerxes hadn’t moved an inch. The minutes ticked by and finally turned into two more hours.

“Reiiiimuuuuu-! Are you done yet?”

Reim flinched at the other’s drawling voice, as the only sound in the room until then had been their breathing and the scratching of pen on paper. He set down the pen and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. “I would be by now if you hadn’t decided to take a nap three hours ago.”

All he received for an answer was a frustrated groan, followed by a loud yawn.

“ ‘m tired, Reim-kun, can’t we just leave?”

The man adressed rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “Let me finish this page, then I suppose we can call it a day.”

Half an hour later the clock struck eleven and Reim stood to file away his last finished draft for later. The slumped form that was Xerxes still wasn’t moving, aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest. Had he actually fallen asleep now? No way… Reim locked the filing cabinet and moved to gently shake the other’s shoulders.

“Mmmyou done..?”

“Yes. That’s it for today.”

“Great…” Xerxes mumbled, but Reim couldn’t make out everything he said, as the rest was drowned out by another yawn.

“Come again?”

“I said ‘Great, carry me’.”

He… wasn’t serious, was he? A grown man asking to… well, this was _Xerxes_. Reim resisted the sudden urge to clean his glasses.

“Really? You want me to _carry_ you, like what, a bride? All the way through this building where anyone could see you?”

“Is that a yes?” A red eye blinked up at him, feigning innocence in a way that made Reim’s heart stutter in his chest. To hell with him and his crazy antics.

“…If you promise to keep your big mouth shut all the way I will carry you back to your room. Piggyback. Just this once.”

A smile spread on Xerxes’ features and Reim probably regretted his decision already. Somehow he managed to hoist the shorter man onto his back, where he immediately wrapped his arms around Reim’s neck, the too-long sleeves dangling awkwardly in front of his chest.

That way they made their way through Pandora Headquarters, passing people who stared at them with varying degrees of confusion and finally, just as Reim’s legs were beginning to ache slightly, reached Xerxes’ room. Inside Reim headed for the bed and gracelessly dropped his human baggage down onto it.

“How rude, Reim-kun…” The words came out slurred due to Xerxes’ fatigue and Reim could only shake his head at him, a fond smile finding its way onto his lips.

“Get some sleep, idiot.”

Not even bothering to change his clothing Xerxes rolled over and waved a sleeve at the taller man, his eyes already falling shut again. “Yes, yes…”

Silently Reim exited the room and leant against the doorframe with a sigh. As much as he pretended to be annoyed with Xerxes, the pleasantly warm feeling of his body against his own was hard to chase away.


End file.
